


Fix a Heartbreak With Coffee and Cake

by SethSuffers



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethSuffers/pseuds/SethSuffers





	Fix a Heartbreak With Coffee and Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sosakashii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosakashii/gifts).



Happy Holidays!!! I absolutely loved this prompt and AU so much, here's Cloud and Sephiroth starting to warm up to each other after Sephiroth describing his messy break up. Sorry I couldn't provide you with a fic, artwork is more of my strong point but i hope you like your present!


End file.
